


A life we liv.

by 1981WritersBlock, stahl_021801



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), CSI: NY, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1981WritersBlock/pseuds/1981WritersBlock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/stahl_021801
Summary: Olivia was on the verge of a breakdown. Elliot could tell that something was wrong. "Liv?" asked Elliot. "I'm late," says Liv."Wait....What??" asked Elliot."I know that I shouldn't be but I am late," says Olivia."How long?" asked Elliot."That night after the swingers club. Elliot, the condom broke," says Liv."Oh shit. What are we going to do?" asked Elliot."I am keeping the child, with or without your help," says Olivia."With my help," whispers Elliot."What about Kathy?" asked Olivia."We divorced over 5 months ago. I know that she would be mad if I told her that I had been with you during our stake out and opps...I got Liv pregnant," says Elliot.





	A life we liv.

**Author's Note:**

> Adding four new characters to the story from two other shows.

Elliot looked into Olivia's eyes and realized that Kathy was right. 'I Love Olivia.' Olivia stares back at the man that she has pined for nearly 12 years. 'What to do on these feelings/ I love Elliot, but what about Kathy?' thinks Oliva.

 

"Elliot!!! Make me....please make me....cum," yells Olivia.

 

"I will do that for you, Liv. I love you," says Elliot. Olivia heard the words and stared with her mouth wide open at the omission of his words and feelings towards her.

 

"That's it!!! Right there!!!" yells Olivia.

 

"I want this to continue after this case," whispers Elliot. Liv looked at him and was in shock as she cummed on his cock.

 

"I would love for this to happen but what about Kathy?" asked Liv.

 

"We broke up over a month ago. We are just working out the details on the divorce," says Elliot.

 

 

 

"El!!!!!" screams Liv as he plays with her clit with his finger and thumb. Elliot removes his cock to only have Liv slap him on the back of the head. He moves his mouth down to her pussy and uses his tongue to lick her up. "Back...in....me...now," says Liv.

 

"Okay baby," says Elliot. He lifts her back up and slides back into Liv with one swift movement. Liv looks at him like they never had been apart with others. Elliot moves harder and faster into Liv. Liv arches her back off the bed as she feels him speed up again. Liv opens her eyes again and saw the look in his eyes that she had never seen before. Bliss, just sheer bliss.

 

"Take me again, Liv," says Elliot.

 

"I will!!!!" says Liv as she cums again. Liv slides off of Elliot and down towards his cock. She slides her tongue over the tip of his cock and down the back of his shaft to the balls.

 

"El, I love you," says Liv.

 

"I love you," says Elliot. She looks into his eyes again. This time it was a moment that they would never forget.

 

"Liv, marry me," says Elliot.

 

"I will but not just yet," says Liv. She felt off since the last time he had cummed. She felt warm inside and happy. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was four months later, Liv was really worried. She took a test and it came back with two pink lines saying that she was pregnant. Not with just anyones baby, but Elliot Stabler's child or children. Liv looked into the mirror and started to cry. 'What am I going to do know?' thinks Olivia. Elliot wakes up and sees that the bed is empty. He heads to the bathroom and sees that Liv isn't in there. He grabs his boxers and a robe to go downstairs to check on his partner. He sees her but knew that something was off. Olivia was on the verge of a breakdown. Elliot could tell that something was wrong. "Liv?" asked Elliot.

 

"I'm late," says Liv.

 

"Wait....What??" asked Elliot.

 

"I know that I shouldn't be but I am late," says Olivia.

 

"How long?" asked Elliot.

 

"That night after the swingers club. Elliot, the condom broke," says Liv.

 

"Oh shit. What are we going to do?" asked Elliot.

 

"I am keeping the child, with or without your help," says Olivia.

 

"With my help," whispers Elliot.

 

"What about Kathy?" asked Olivia.

 

"We divorced over 5 months ago. I know that she would be mad if I told her that I had been with you during our stake out and opps...I got Liv pregnant," says Elliot.

 

Liv cracked a little smile but started to get a wave of nausea again. She gets up and runs to the lower level bathroom of their two story house. Liv dropped to her knees feet from the toilet. Elliot knew that she needed a hand and runs over to her. He picks her up in a bridal carry to get his lover to the bathroom in time. "Liv?" asked Elliot.

 

"Thanks," says Liv as she starts to throw up.

 

"Just breathe, Liv. Let it come up. It will be okay," says Elliot as he looks at the woman he loves carrying his child.

 

"Thanks. Same way that you did it for Kathy?" asked Liv.

 

"Yes. Years of practice does come in handy," says Elliot with that cheeky grin that he would give Liv when he was going down the road of bad cop.

 

 

 

"Thank you Elliot," says Liv after she washes her mouth out with water.

 

"You are welcome, my Liv, my love," says Elliot.

 

"I love you too, El," says Liv. She gets up and starts to walk for kitchen to grab a muffin when she started to double over again.

 

"LIV!!!" yells Elliot as he runs to her side. She looks up into his eyes and sees the pain running through her.

 

"Where does it hurt, Liv?" asked Elliot.

 

"Below the belt," says Liv. Elliot lays her on her side to see what was going on. That is when he noticed a  patch of blood that was too large for it to be a good thing.

 

"I am going to take you to the hospital, Liv. You are bleeding out from the womb," says Elliot with tears in his eyes.

 

"Thank you for being here, El," says Liv as she passes out in his arms.

 

"This is Detective Stabler. I have an unresponsive off duty female Detective that is down. Enroute to the hospital as we speak. Have a member of the er staff standing by, the officer is expecting," says Elliot.

 

"10-4 Detective Stabler. Message relayed and will be waiting for you when you arrive at the hospital," says Dispatch.

 

* * *

 

Cregan had heard the call go out over the radio. "Fin, Munch, come here," says Cragen.

 

"Yes, Captain," says Fin and Munch.

 

"We have a problem. It sounds like Elliot has an emergency and it might involve, Olivia," says Don.

 

"I will head out to see what is going on, sir," says Fin.

 

"Thanks Fin," says CRagen.

 

"I will have Rollins stay here to help cover incase we get a case. That's all," says Don.

 

"When do you think that happened, Munch?" asked Cregan.

 

"The swingers club operation. I know that Elliot was divorced before the op and that they had to really act it out for the case to catch the perp," says Munch.

 

"That would be close to almost 4 to 5 months ago," says Cregan.

 

"That means she's been pregnant since then. I hope that everything is okay with the baby or babies," says Munch.

 

"Let's pray for good news once Fin gets there," says Cregan.

 

"I will sir. I hope that you won't have an issue with them being together," says Munch.

 

"I won't let it be an issue unless they are compromised on a case," says Don. Munch leaves the officer and heads back to work with Amanda Rollins.

 

* * *

 

Fin made it to the hospital just as Elliot arrived with Olivia. “Fin?” asked Stabler.

 

“Cregan sent me to check in on you guys,” replies Fin.

 

“Thanks for coming down. i will find you later,” says Elliot as he goes with Olivia.

 

"Later," says Fin as he walks over to the waiting room. It was about twenty minutes later before Elliot came out of the ER to find Fin sitting in the waiting room.

 

"How is she?" asked Fin.

 

"She's lucky. There was a tear in the uterine lining. They took her up to surgery. They have the top surgeon in the world here to repair the damage. She just transferred from Chicago from Clark County General Hospital," says Elliot.

 

"I am happy to hear that Liv is going to be alright. I think you should call Cregan and tell him about this and your relationship with Liv. He suspects something between you two," says fin.

 

"Thanks fin. I will do that hear in the next couple of hours.

 

Elliot and Fin are waiting to here about Olivia when there was a commotion near the main entry of the hospital. "Call Cregan!! I need to be by Liv!!!" yells Elliot as Fin sees him running towards the stairwell.

 

"Cregan. What can I do for you Fin?" asked Cregan.

 

"Hostage situation at the hospital. Elliot is with Liv and I am in the ER right now. We need back up. Tell them to make a hot entry from the basement. They are a couple, Captain," says Fin. He ducks as he sees the guns coming out to play. 


End file.
